An atomic force microscope (also referred to as a scanning force microscope) is a measurement tool for imaging surfaces with atomic resolution. A conventional atomic force microscope (AFM) typically comprises a probe (e.g., cantilever and tip) that is raster-scanned across a sample to be imaged. Measuring the deflection of the probe provides a topographic scan (e.g., image) of the sample.
An AFM that is not properly characterized will exhibit inaccuracies (e.g., image artifacts) in the scanned images. To this end, systems and methods for detecting and correcting vertical (e.g., z direction) and lateral (x, y direction) non-linearity of movement of an AFM have been developed. For example, imaging a test sample with precisely known surface features can be used to detect non-linearities in an AFM, after which corrections to the image may be determined.
In some conventional z-direction testing techniques, test samples are inclined to an unknown angle by placing a block under the test sample. However, this is difficult with test samples having small dimensions and/or high aspect ratios.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.